I was Born with a Black Heart
by Bellatrix'sTwin
Summary: Ello! This is a story about what would happen if Bellatrix had a daughter. This contains some spoilers but not many. I at first thought that this had already been made so if you have already read something like this tell me please. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Now, before you read this story, I would like to tell you about the background of the story. You must read this because I think I might have already read this story and I don't want you to think that I am plagiarizing another story that has already been made. So as I have already said, I think this story has already been posted but I also believe that it was erased off of this site. I think this was also the same title that it was given. And if this have never been posted on Fanfiction I am rejoicing and worrying because tat was one weird dream. On with the story! P.S. If this story was real and you are one of the readers that has already read the original (that is if it's ever been published on here) story you will notice that I have changed it a bit.

!!

I was Borne with a Black Heart…

'"Shannon! Shannon! Open this door, now!"' Bellatrix said, rather loudly, into a tall mahogany door that belonged to her good Death Eater friend, Shannon Avery. Bellatrix was holding a small bundle of cloths while standing next to her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange.

The door was quickly opened up by a tall woman, probably in her late 30's or early 40's, with light brown hair. She looked frightened at first but then upon realizing who it was, she looked ready for anything.

"Yes? What is it, Bella?" she said quickly looking around to make sure no one was watching then she turned her attention to Bellatrix as she started to speak.

"Rodolphus and I have been called to battle. I need you to watch over her while I'm away. And Shannon," Bellatrix said completely serious, "if Rodolphus and I don't come back-"

"Don't talk like that Bella!" Shannon said, but stopped once Bellatrix held up a hand.

"If Rodolphus and I don't come back I want you to promise me that you will take care of her and that you will not let the Auror get her. Just promise me that, Shannon." Bellatrix said looking Shannon in the eye.

Shannon looked at Rodolphus, then at Bellatrix remembering all the times they had shared at their time in Hogwarts. "Alright. I promise." she said taking the now crying bundle and peered inside only to find a child, that resembled her mother, crying. "She's beautiful." Then, noticing that the couple had already left, she quickly went inside with the baby.

--

About an hour into the battle Rodolphus turned to help his wife with the Weasley woman after he had finished off some random Order member but he turned only to see his wife collapse onto the ground beneath her. '"Nooooooooooooooooo!!"' he shouted as he ran toward her dead body dodging and shooting curses from and at various directions.

He did what he thought she would have wanted him to do. Once he got to her body he picked it up and ran with it to the outskirts of Hogwarts and buried her there underneath a large Weeping Willow. "I always thought that when you died you would want to buried outside because of our years in Askaban."

--

Shannon heard a knock on her door as she assumed it was Bellatrix and Rodolphus coming to pick up their child. 'Come to think of it', she thought, 'they didn't tell me her name yet. I'll ask Bellatrix.'

She opened door to see Rodolphus standing there. Just Rodolphus. By himself. Alone. "Where is Bellatrix? Did she apparate to your house? Or is she…" Shannon didn't want to think about her best friend being dead.

"Yes. Bellatrix is…" Rodolphus couldn't bring himself to say that his wife was dead.

"So… I was going to ask what your little girl's name is." Shannon said.

"Bellatrix. Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange." Rodolphus said before taking the girl in his arms and walking away.

!!

Alright that's it. Bye-bye! Yes it is short I know this but I am recalling some memories of it so bear with me. And if I can think of any more details I will ad them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Back with more Death Eater fun! Heh heh enjoy!

!!

__

5 ½ years later…

"Umm.. Daddy?" asked a six-year old girl with long black hair. She was a splitting image of her mother and her mother would have been so proud of her. But her mother couldn't be proud of her. Her mother was dead. And her mother had been dead for almost all of her life. "I-I drew you a picture," she said as she stepped into her father's study. She knew that he would be there because he never left it not even to sleep or eat. He always drank some funny smelling liquid. She always heard him talking to someone in there but every time she looked no one would be there.

"Go away child! I'm busy!" She heard her father shout at her. She lived with her father and his brother Rabastan, but Rabastan treated her like a father should treat their daughter while her father shoved her away. He wouldn't even look at her.

"But Daddy I--" She started but her father interrupted her.

'"Are you stupid! I said get out!"' He screamed at her throwing a lamp across the room and watching it break against the cream wall.

Bellatrix was completely shocked at what her father had said. Sure he had told her to get lost before but he had never called her stupid before. She ran from the room and she ran into Rabastan who had just walked through the door.

"Woah! Bellatrix, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked a very concerned Rabastan.

"Daddy called me stupid!" Bellatrix sobbed.

Rabastan shook his head and picked her up and carried her to her room. "Shh. You're the smart one out of the two of you. Don't you ever let yourself think that you are stupid. Do you understand me? You're a very bright girl and your Dad just has trouble seeing that."

She sniffed once more before asking, "Why can't Daddy see that? Why does he hate me?"

"Oh Bella, he doesn't hate you. You just… remind him of someone he lost… and it's hard for him to forget about what he lost." said her uncle soothingly. He kissed her on her forehead and set her down in a huge armchair. And he said to her, "Now you stay here and I'll go have a word with your Dad. Then how about I go buy you something, ok?"

"Um. Ok. And Uncle Rab? What did Daddy lose?" asked the curious girl.

"His wife, your mother." Rabastan said gravely.

Bellatrix closed her mouth immediately and watched Rabastan walk towards her father's room slamming the door behind him.

'"What were you thinking you idiot! That little girl didn't do anything to you! She wanted to give her father a picture and you go and yell at her!"' Rabastan shouted after putting a silencing charm around the room. '"Have you even looked at her?"'

Looking up at his brother drunkenly, Rodolphus slurred, "She has her mother's eyes."

Enraged Rabastan yelled, '"Very good! Yes you figured that out six years ago did you? Yes you're bloody brilliant!"' Stepping in front of his brother Rabastan punched Rodolphus in the jaw walking toward the door.

'"What the hell was that for?! And where do you think you're going?"' Rodolphus shouted still slightly slurring his words.

"That was because you deserved it! And I'm going to buy that girl a toy! Because her incompetent father can't seem to leave this room! I'll be back soon." And with that Rabastan left without another word.

"Ow!" Rodolphus said touching his jaw.

Bellatrix watched as Rabastan grabbed his coat and leave.

3 days later

Upon hearing word that Rabastan had been killed Rodolphus called Bellatrix in to tell her….

"Daddy, why isn't Uncle Rab back yet?" asked an innocent Bellatrix.

Not looking his own daughter in the eye while telling her, he said, "Because Rab is… dead." His voice cracking at the word 'dead' he continued, "He was killed by two Aurors who were in town, Kingsley was one of them. That was the only name I got."

Bellatrix was in tears by now and she ran to her room jumping on her bed burying her head into her big stuffed animal snake. "Uncle Rab is gone?" This was possibly the worst thing that ever happened to her in her young life.


End file.
